


Dreaming

by babyjeongin



Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Attack, Blood, Blood and Injury, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Talk of pigs being slaughtered, Talk of pigs blood, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: Jeongin remembers seeing pigs get slaughtered when he still lived at home, working with farmers if they ever needed a helping hand. The amount of blood pigs lost was astonishing, but now, compared to his own, it seems like that amount doesn’t come close.or, Jeongin has a nightmare about his attack and Jisung talks him down.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073366
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome back! Getting a little more bloody this chapter, just a fair warning. There is mentions of pigs blood, and pigs being slaughtered, but nothing is detailed. This also includes a panic attack, so if any of this stuff is not your cup of tea, please skip!
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy Jisung's chapter, and I'll see you when I see you :)

There’s so much blood.

  
  


Jeongin remembers seeing pigs get slaughtered when he still lived at home, working with farmers if they ever needed a helping hand. The amount of blood pigs lost was astonishing, but now, compared to his own, it seems like that amount doesn’t come close.

  
  


It’s really warm. Despite how cold it is outside, how he is being dragged through snow, his blood is warm and thick against his skin. It tastes awful as he coughs it up, Jeongin wishing he could spit it out. He has a sudden urge to be sick, stomach lurching but nothing happens, nothing comes out.

  
  


_ He tried. _

  
  


He tried to call for his alpha, but he was unable to get it out before the wolf was on him. They won’t know what happened to him, Jeongin thinks. He was just supposed to run to the market and grab flour, and he can’t even do that right. Jeongin hopes they don’t think that he ran away, he would never do that to them. Not in a million years.

  
  


Jeongin is going to miss playing with Seungmin, teasing the youngest alpha relentlessly. He’s going to miss cooking with Felix, his fellow omega coddling him and appreciating Jeongin through his mistakes. He will miss Jisung showing him new games and animes to watch, the pair investing themselves in a new anime that they haven’t seen before. He’ll miss playing outside with Hyunjin, the older constantly letting Jeongin win because the omega is awful at sports. He’ll miss his talks with Changbin, letting the beta hold him close and comfort him when he needs it. He will miss Minho’s warmth, and how he always made sure Jeongin had everything he needed. He’ll miss Chan’s stabilizing nature, his ability to make Jeongin feel like he could stand on two feet on his own and be just fine. Jeongin will miss all of his mates, and he hopes they will miss him.

  
  


Jeongin makes peace with himself, though he doesn’t want to die. He is terrified. His ankle hurts from where the wolf has it gripped between his jaws, dragging him through the snowy bank. Jeongin attempts to scream but it just comes out as a gargle, blood flooding his throat and he can’t breathe. The world begins to tilt and he is choking.

  
  


_ He can’t breathe. _

  
  


Jeongin is let go, and for a moment he allows himself to look up at the sky, snow gently falling and trees looking immaculate. The pain goes away, and Jeongin feels tired. Suddenly, the wolf’s face is directly in front of him, which has him jolting awake in Jisung’s arms.

  
  


“Jeongin, you’re okay, look at me!” Jeongin chokes as he sits up in Jisung’s hold, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

  
  


“I-I couldn’t get away, Hyung, I t-tried to call for Hyung but I couldn’t, I couldn’t,” Jeongin feels like there is a single ton weight on his chest and he can’t breathe, panic burrowing more and more paths in his bones.

  
  


“Baby look at me, you’re here with me, aren’t you? That means you did it, baby, you got out,” but Jeongin doesn’t understand, can’t understand, mind too busy to comprehend and heart racing too fast as he clutches onto the beta, “why don’t you tell me what day it is, hm?” Jisung grabs ahold of Jeongin’s face, tears in the younger’s eyes and he looks so confused, Jisung’s heart shattering at the sight.

  
  


“I-I don’t… I-” Jeongin tries to think, his head feeling too full.

  
  


“Hey, that’s okay. Let’s try something easier, what color is my hair?” Jisung smiles and Jeongin doesn’t have to look to know the answer.

  
  


“B-Brown,” Jeongin manages, startling a little when Jisung gasps dramatically.

  
  


“Oh my gosh, you’re so amazing! You got that so fast, okay okay let’s do a harder one. Hmm… What color is your hair?” Jisung makes a face, a bubbly feeling blooming in Jeongin’s stomach.

  
  


“It’s… It’s black,” Jeongin breathes, glancing down at Jisung’s chest, following his own breath patterns.

  
  


“That’s right, angel, you’re doing so good, breathe with me,” Jisung continues to breathe heavily, Jeongin following the pattern in a haze.

  
  


“Black…” Jeongin mutters, then his gaze is flickering back up to Jisung’s, and turning annoyed, “because Hyungies won’t let me dye it right now,” he scoffs, and Jisung just laughs.

  
  


“That’s right! Your big, mean Hyungies won’t let you have any fun, will we?” Jisung laughs again, Jeongin’s heart floating at the sound, “why did Hyungies say no dye, baby boy?”

  
  


“B-Because,” Jeongin is more flustered at the pet name than his near panic attack now, heartbeat evening out as his body relaxes in Jisung’s arms, “chemicals. The chemicals are really strong, not good for my head right now.”

  
  


“That’s right, your giant brain is fragile right now, isn’t it? But Hyungies said you could dye it soon, didn’t we? When did Hyungies say you could dye your hair?” Jisung looks expectant, and Jeongin doesn’t want to disappoint him, but before that thought can bloom into something more sinister, Jeongin is answering without even thinking.

  
  


“My birthday!” Jeongin says this a little more enthusiastically.

  
  


“That’s right! Good job, baby, you did so good, and you’ll get your dye on your birthday,” the pair laugh, Jisung holding Jeongin close as the pair share butterfly kisses and little giggles.

  
  


“It’s coming up, Hyung, you can’t take back your word,” Jeongin says pointedly, nightmare long forgotten as he imagines all the different colors he wants to dye his hair.

  
  


“I wouldn’t dream of it, baby,” Jisung lays them both down gently, spooning the younger from behind and combing his fingers through Jeongin’s hair, “what color do you want to try?”

  
  


“Hmm…” Jeongin sounds tired, Jisung’s fingers putting him in a trance as he begins to drift off once more, “maybe blue… or pink.”

  
  


“Ohh, I bet pink would look so pretty on you, my pink baby,” Jeongin would flush and whine at the comment, shove Jisung away if he wasn’t so tired. Instead he just relaxes in the older’s hold, allows himself to be taken care of as he falls back asleep, “goodnight, Innie,” Jisung whispers, pressing a barely there kiss to the back of his head, and making himself comfortable for the night.

  
  


Jisung knows he won’t be going anywhere for the rest of the night, and he’s perfectly fine with that.

  
  



End file.
